comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-26 - The Power of Memories
Xavier met with Simone and was informed that Jonas wanted to pull the memories forward and discuss more details. This time when Jonas sees Xavier however, it isn't through merely his mind. He actually sees a man in a wheelchair knocking on his hotel door who looks just like the man in his visions of Professor X. He was standing up in the visions though. Jonas blinks, as he moves to open the door, a bit startled to finally meet the man in the flesh, as it were. The hotel room is kept neat, clothes put away, except for a leather jacket hanging by the door. Jonas is, in spite of the heat of summer, wearing a long sleeved shirt, "Thanks.. for seeing me again." he greets with a slight smile. A slight smile, "You are quite welcome Jonas. It is easier this way as well, more respecting I suppose." But as long as you welcome him in, he will wheel himself into the hotel room. It easily becomes crowded with the chair, but Xavier seems to handle it well enough. "How have you been feeling? Fully recovered physically?" Jonas nods, "Yeah.. Well, aside from the scars. Some spots still feel tight when I move certain ways, but that's just the way that goes, right?" he says with a shrug. "And I've.. been doing a lot of thinking. About what you said." he says with a sigh, as he walks over to the window, looking out at the city. "And I've been trying to calm down..." Xavier nods slightly, "It is not an easy thing I ask of you," he fully admits. "Please, have a seat, we may as well both relax," he says gently. He watches you with those intense blue eyes of his, but he does not demand anything of you at this time. Jonas sits down, and sighs, "No. No it's not. But.. it's right, isn't it? I mean.." he relaxes in one of the seats in the hotel room, and he waves a hand out at the city. "When I got here, I was mad at all of them. Humans. For taking me and my gang.. for killing some of them. For their Friends of Humanity.." he admits softly, and he mmms, "I wanted to kill the guys who took me. I still want to stop them. And sometimes.. I hope they would fight back enough that I'd have to. It'd make it easier.." he shakes his head, pausing, as he tries to fully explain some of the things he's been thinking about for the last few weeks. "Death means no going back. Once you take someone's life you remove their choices, their options. Free will no longer matters, because it is removed from the equation." Xavier does sound understanding however, and he has killed before. "It also changes you Jonas. Sometimes, you realize just how dangerous a thing it is, and others get addicted to it. Otherwise become hardened, their heart taking the worse of the punishment with each death at their hands. No matter the out come, it is a terrible thing that follows you for the rest of your life." Jonas nods, "I.. I don't know what I'd do to the scientists and guards who held me.. But I have to help my friends." he says softly, nervous, but more calm about that decision. "And the people.. all the humans out there, listening to the Friends.. They're afraid... And I realized, I was afraid. Angry, because of my fear. They took me.. and I'm still afraid. I'm trying to deal with it, but.." he shrugs, "Maybe I'll never stop being afraid.. but I need to move on with life. Try to do something useful." he says with a smile. "Try to protect people from being attacked, by humans, by mutants.. I'm not a very good guy, not what I'd call a hero. Not like Captain America. But I got these gifts, right? It's my job to do something with them, something to improve the world, rather than adding to the chaos." Xavier nods at that. "Very well. Did you want to look back to see if we can discover more details? I shall help you try and save your friends. In the meantime though, let us consider your future. I'll look into options and see what we can find that is right for you Jonas. Standing still in life is a terrible waste, and not everyone is a hero. That doesn't mean their work is any less important." Jonas nods, "Yeah.. I'd hoped that you could maybe help me find the facility I broke out of. Maybe they're still there.. or some kind of clue?" he says, not sounding very hopeful. "As for the future.. I guess Simone's helping you at the school? Maybe I could help too?" he asks, omitting, of course, that he never graduated high school. Actually, he didn't even really attend much of middle school, come to think. He's not dumb, and he's read a lot, so his vocabulary is good, but as for maths, sciences, and other advanced subjects.. He's just never bothered learning. A nod at that. "We shall see. You may be needed more elsewhere, but honestly it depends." Xavier then says, "Go ahead and lay back down on the bed and get comfortable." He rolls his wheelchair to be at the head of the bed. "We will reconstruct the night you escaped. If you wish to dive deeper back for clues, we can do that as well but let us know the escape first," he suggests. Jonas lays down upon the bed, kicking off his shoes before doing so. He stretches his arms for a second, before crossing his hands on his chest. "Alright." he says, closing his eyes, as he starts to breathe deeply, trying to relax. "So.. What do I do?" he asks softly. "Just relax and close your eyes. Think back on your escape, as early as you can remember." Xavier reaches out to touch your forehead. His touch is confident, yet gentle. His own eyes close and he takes a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Suddenly, you will find yourself back at the beginning of your escape. Everything appears so real, even though you know deep down that it isn't. The dual layering can be confusing in a way. It's dark in the memory. He coughs, dragging himself out of the earth, and starting to run through the woods. His gaze sweeps up, taking in the woods and the full moon, which obscures most stars.. he runs some distance, changing direction several times, climbing and leaping down a mountain side, careful not to use his powers, but reveling in the feel of his energy building up again. He runs without pausing for hours, before finding a crook in the side of the mountain, where a tree has fallen, covering most of it. He curls up under it, and passes out.. the next several months of life are.. well, crawling around in the woods, avoiding people, jumping over roads, eating whatever he can catch, or whatever plants don't look terrible.. His hunger is what finally drives him out of the woods, walking southward into some of the outlying towns near New York. By that time, he looks more than a little crazy. Thin. Worn out. Long hair and beard.. it takes several weeks for him to recover enough to get himself together, picking pockets to survive.. Road names and numbers are recorded in Xavier's memory and soon enough you can feel yourself start to come out of your memories. Xavier's palm is warm on your forehead and he pulls it away, "How are you feeling Jonas?" His tone concerned and compassionate. It is not an easy thing to experience what you just went through. The feeling of your power use is something Xavier will remember for a long while, especially the power in the legs. Something he has lost long, long ago. Jonas shudders, and shakes his head. "Angry." he says softly. "Afraid." the fear was oppressive. As was the anger, even though he has come to terms with his current emotions.. going back there was.. hard. He shudders. "I hope you got.. whatever you needed." he say softly, as he pushes himself upright, and flexes his muscles, a low rumble filling the room, as if reassuring himself that he isn't back there. Trying to clear his mind, not to think about everything that's going on right now, he takes deep breaths, and tries to focus. His cell. The gloves. Learning how to resist the 'discharging' effect of the gloves, which drew out all of his energy.. they were hard to overcome, hard to hold onto a charge. Most of his thoughts are focused on stopping a tiny bit of that steady flow of energy out of his body.. The room is small, mostly featureless, a metal box, with a small prison bed on the wall. A thick clear wall borders one side of the cell, able to slide up and down. Jonas opens his eyes, and looks around, seeing the small room that was where he lived for several months. You can catch the scents, hear the sounds, feel the harshness of the cell about you. It is like you have been transported back in time to relive the event. Yet, this time you are not quite alone. You can sense 'him' here with you, Professor X. It is a vague presence, so not to overwhelm the memories and distract the sensation, but enough that you are not so fully drawn within the memories that you will wake feeling as if your progress was lost. The sensation of his power is strange. A pressure, built up behind a wall of willpower, something pulling on that sense of energy.. He finally decides he has enough.. raising both hands above his head, he focuses on pushing the power out, like flexing his muscles in a strange way.. he hits the lexan wall, and a thunders CRACKOOM echoes through the tiny room. Shards of his gauntlets explode in his face, his field slowing most of them to be harmless, but a few sting his flesh, as he shatters them.. he pounds on the glass for a moment, as an alarm begins its klaxon wail, before another thunderous blow shatters the cracked lexan into the hallway, He runs out, bouncing off the wall, intentionally running into things, as he starts to run. He's memorized the route he takes every day to the testing room.. He runs to the end of the cell hallway. There are other, empty cells. He shatters the door, and runs out onto a catwalk. Usually they go down for the tests.. he doesn't bother with the stairwells, leaping out, he hand vaults to the far wall, and, hitting it, he kicks off, another thunderous CRACK hurls him upwards. He sees men with guns, some high tech, but mostly armoured, swarming the stairwells. Some of them spot him, and fire on him, but he's moving quickly now, hitting an upper catwalk, he runs into the railing, and kicks off again, another explosion of energy destroying the catwalk behind him, as he leaps towards the metal wall, and punches through it. A few more explosive releases later, and he's under ground, trying to tunnel through earth by way of explosion. It is actually fairly successful, though he caves the earth in behind him a few times before he reaches the forest above.. Xavier is attentive, watching and mentally recording your events to review in more detail later. The type of armor, searching for any possible symbols. The level of technology, if any of it may be Stark Industries tech, and when you come up above ground he considers the surroundings. Still, the memories continue, as the Professor waits for you to look skyward to see if there are any stars of night if night, or what direction the sun is and moves if day. The weapons in the memories were mostly normal tech. A few high tech tazers and stunners, available to security forces through commercial channels were present. The guard's armour was carefully without symbol. In fact, wherever it was, it was clearly designed to be as 'bland' as possible, without identifying features or marks anywhere in the facility or on the guards. The smooth walls, and industrial construction were sterile, as if they might even have been wiped free of fingerprints every day. The roads were small at first, but, as towns became more frequent in his wandering, hint that he was somewhere north of New York City, possibly having started in a national park, or at least, near one such as Catskills. Xavier nods, "I have some information to go by, but it will take time. I will search for additional information as well in the potential areas you may have been." There aren't that many potential locations though. "Give me a little bit of time and I will let you know." He then reaches down into a bag hanging from the side of his wheelchair. He pulls out a cell phone and holds it out to you. "It has my personal number programmed into it as well as Simone's, and is as secure as a cell phone can be. I will be covering the bill for this phone as well," letting you know that you have nothing to worry about with that. "I'll contact you within a week's time at least," he promises. Jonas nods, and reaches out, taking the cell phone, "Thanks for looking into this for us." he says with a smile. "Does it have a tracker in it?" he wonders with a chuckle, a little paranoid of gifts. He slides it into his pocket anyway, as he moves to walk with you towards the doorway. "Tell Sim I'll see her soon." he says with a shrug. "Yes, but it is encoded so that I can find you if you are in trouble, but not just anyone can access it." Xavier then says, "I shall." After telling you to get rest, he will take his leave to go over the information he has obtained at his home.